Black Rain and Torn Petals
by Hotaru357
Summary: A violent storm, can a toubled soul save a dieing innocence. This story has a ton of metaphors! See if you can figure it out!


Black raindrops and torn petals A Hiko and Kenshin story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hott, beautiful Rurouni's.I can only thank Mr. Watsuki for his work. All hail the creator of Rurouni Kenshin. I am just simply borrowing the little kawaiis. The beautiful song is by Evanescence, Whisper  
  
Chapter one: Whisper  
  
".Catch me as I fall, say you're here and its all over now, speaking to the atmosphere, no ones here and I fall into myself, the truth drives me into madness, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away."  
  
A light thunder echoed through the air. Small needles broke through the atmosphere piercing the icy ground. The humid pain rose clashing with the needles causing a shriek to flash through the air. A bright light filled the night sky with hatred.  
  
Hiko turned annoyed fussing with blankets. The agony filled his mind as he opened one eye with an aggravated grunt. Again the ominous screams. He sat up in his cot cringing as his hair was tugged from his forehead. He searched for the cause of this entanglement. A shivering Kenshin slept peacefully beside him enjoying his body heat in the cold ground. "He must of gotten cold in the night, the stupid boy." Hiko thought standing up laying his blanket over his student. He searched the young boy's features, concluding with a gentle smirk. Walking to his stove he lit the grease so a tiny flame danced across the metal. He sat his decorated pot on the childish flame. A sly fairy of smoke fluttered into the air. Hiko proceeded to pour the tasteless saki into the pot letting it heat. He sat in his chair with a sigh looking about his room. A roar echoed again through the trees. More needles dropped tearing at the earth harder and harder. Soon a shower of black needles pounded at the terrain.  
  
"..Don't turn away, don't give into the pain, Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name, don't close your eyes, god knows what lies behind them, don't turn out the light, never sleep, never die.."  
  
Through messy black hair Hiko looked outside to the war. "The rain pours, just like they're blood." a small voice said startling Hiko.  
"Ah your up, my arrogant apprentice. It seems our training will not continue today. Kenshin check the saki." Hiko said letting his heart rest.  
"Sir." Kenshin said never letting his eyes wander from the black rain outside. Kenshin walked to the stove stirring the drink letting the smell tease his nostrils.  
"Master, I think it is done?" Kenshin questioned.  
"What use is this information to me you stupid fool. Serve me it if it is finished." Hiko snapped.  
Kenshin looked at Hiko with his violet eyes, sadness crossed his face, he quickly cleared his face replacing it with a gentle smile. "Sorry master."  
Hiko starred at his student. His tiny body, his long fiery hair, his fierce, brilliant eyes, maybe he wasn't so arrogant..  
  
"I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come, immobilized by my fear. And soon to be blinded by tears, I can stop the pain if I will it all away. ." Kenshin poured the drink into a cup blowing on the top. The smoke shrieked being devoured into the invisible air. "Here master," Kenshin handed Hiko the saki. Hiko brought it to his lips letting the tasteless substance flow down his throat.  
Kenshin looked outside again. The war continued, the plants shook as the needle crashed into them. Kenshin watched a particular bush try to escape its demise. The flower shrieked and dodged the foe. One by one its beautiful petals ripped its blood scattering across the ground. Kenshin watched intensely, not sure what to do. Memories flashed through his mind.  
Hiko glanced at Kenshin, then outside, Kenshin outside, Kenshin outside. He smirked slightly and stood up walking and opening the front door. "Kenshin you may have destroyed many lives, but that doesn't take your ability to save lives." Hiko licked his lips and pointed to the dieing flowers.  
Kenshin smiled at Hiko and ran outside. The needles crashed into his body as he ran across the blood to the flower. He cradled the whimpering plant in his hands and tugged gently at its roots. It released, letting itself become warm in his gentle hands. He picked up the torn petals and ran back through the black rain.  
Inside he set the flower down. He put together a small vase, filling it with soil. He gently placed the flower in the vase letting it get accustomed to its new home.  
Kenshin looked at Hiko expecting praise. Hiko glared slightly. "Don't be foolish. You have saved this insignificant flower, but what of its torn flowers?" Hiko smirked. "Master, I saved him." He held up the torn petals. "But I couldn't help its beauty." He looked down. "But still, its roots are strong, his beauty will come back. Just give him time. He may have been damaged, but he can still grow. And that's all that matters."  
Hiko smiled. "Exactly my arrogant apprentice. Exactly."  
Kenshin smiled. "Fallen angels at my feet, whispered voices at my ear, death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear, upon my end shall I began, forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end." 


End file.
